Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal and a method of controlling the terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be configured to perform various functions, such as data and voice communications, capturing still images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality to support game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals to permit viewing of content, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, a vehicle terminal mounted on a vehicle provides various functions supportable by a smartphone as well as information related to the driving of the vehicle. In this case, the functions supportable by the smartphone include a navigation (route guide) function, a media play function, a call function, a message sending function, an internet function, various application functions and the like.
However, an act of inputting a text for writing a message by manipulating a vehicle terminal while driving a vehicle is a very dangerous act that is prohibited by laws in many countries.